1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to industrial parts and tool washing or cleaning machines and more specifically to a batch type cleaning machine having the capability to wash, rinse, and rust inhibit parts being treated. The present system incorporates an immersion washer through which cleaning liquid, which may be heated, is continuously cycled. A turbo charger is provided to agitate the liquid within the wash tank. Debris removed from the parts is circulated through a chip collector and filtration system with recycled liquid being returned to the wash tank through a plurality of jets which are mounted so to convey particles toward the filtration system. Parts are retained in open mesh baskets which are mounted to a support frame disposed within a housing provided above the wash tank. The support frame may retain one or more such baskets and is mounted to a hoist which lowers the support frame and baskets into the wash tank. The basket support frame is mounted for rotation so that the baskets are rotated within the wash liquid as the parts are being cleaned.
The baskets are provided with separate lids which are raised and lowered relative thereto. After the baskets are retained on the support frame, the lids are lowered until the parts or other items contained therein are engaged.
The present invention further includes a plurality of sprayers mounted within the housing above the wash tank through which rinse and rust inhibitive liquids are directed after the parts have been elevated from the wash tank. The sprayed rinse and rust inhibitive liquids are collected by a moveable tray which is selectively oriented between the housing and the wash tank and conveyed to a rinse tank or to a rust inhibit tank thereby preserving the amount of liquids utilized in the parts washing system and preventing cross contamination of the various fluids.
The wash tank, rinse tank, and rust inhibit tank, each include a filter system for retaining liquids therein in a purified state. In the preferred embodiment, sensors are provided in the wash tank for automatically retaining the level of liquid within the wash tank by filling the wash tank with fluid from the rinse tank when liquid levels within the wash tank reach a predetermined minimum. Further, additional sensors are provided for monitoring the electrical conductivity of the liquid within the wash tank to supply additional detergent when the electrical conductivity indicates that further detergent in the wash tank is necessary. Sensors are also used within the rinse tank to monitor water level and conductivity so that make up water may be added as necessary.
Also, in the preferred embodiment, parts are dried by a blow dryer mounted within the housing above the wash tank after the parts have been rinsed and sprayed with rust inhibitor. A support table is mounted adjacent the housing for supporting baskets prior to and after washing.
2. History of the Related Art
In the industrial machine and equipment manufacturing industries, parts and castings which are subject to machining must be cleaned to remove cuttings, oils, chips and other contaminants. In a like manner, in other industries, including the maintenance industry, items such as vehicle parts, which have been or are being maintenanced, must be cleaned to remove tars, oils, chips and metallic particles as well as other debris before the parts can be used or replaced in a vehicle.
Conventional cleaning machines are generally of two types. The first type of cleaning machine utilizes sprayers for spraying solvents or other cleaning solutions against the parts or components being treated. High pressure sprayers are directed at various angles relative to the parts and the parts are either conveyed in a batch, such as in a basket, or continuously along a conveyor. In some spraying systems, it is necessary to use toxic solvents to effectively remove oils, tars and other debris from the parts being cleaned. However, in spray systems, it is difficult to adequately clean all portions of the parts, especially small bores or other openings or blind holes which are not easily accessed by directed sprays. One example of a parts cleaning machine utilizing an enclosed sprayer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,240 to Gentry.
In other parts cleaning systems washing tanks are used into which parts are immersed in a batch process. In a typical immersion system, a tank of cleaning solution is provided into which the parts are introduced in open baskets. The baskets are lowered into the tanks wherein the parts retained in the baskets are subjected to an agitated liquid bath. In some instances, spray nozzles are utilized within the bath to obtain further cleansing of the parts by directed jets of liquid. Such immersion cleaning systems have utilized more conventional and less toxic washing detergents to effect cleaning of parts. Some examples of prior art immersion cleaning systems are disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,762, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,297 to Pinkham.
As further disclosed in the U.S. Patent to Pinkham, in many industrial cleaning machines, it is necessary to provide separate tanks for retaining rinsing liquids and lubricants or rust inhibiting liquids which are applied to parts after they have been cleaned. In these instances, separate immersion tanks are provided into which trays or baskets of parts are subsequently immersed. Unfortunately, as the parts are sequentially moved from one immersion tank to another, cleaning, rinsing and other liquids become mixed. Thus, the rinsing or cleaning liquids contaminate the lubricating or rust inhibiting liquids, and the cleaning liquids contaminate the rinsing liquids.
Additional examples of related art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,476,126 to Pinkham and 3,952,756 to Sheppard.